


Ghastly [Gorgeous] Games

by LadyGlinda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda
Summary: Sherlock has to solve a case for Mycroft. Quickly. If not, he has to face consequences. Not entirely unwelcome ones, though.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Ghastly [Gorgeous] Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsDragon/gifts).



> Not much plot here, just some naughty fic inspired by the "dirty fic" of my dear SlytherinsDragon :)

### Hurry!

“It must be him! He’s known this guy since school!” Sherlock gave John a rather hysterical smile. Then he frowned and stared at the printout full of names again. “No. This guy! They have been in contact lately!” He turned with a whirling coat. “Come on! We can’t waste any more time!”

John tutted. “Calm down, Sherlock. Let’s go through this methodically.”

“No. You bring your gun and we’ll force the truth out of them.” Sherlock laughed in a rather disturbing way.

John followed him, shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered…

*****

“It must have been him!” Sherlock whined.

“Well, no. Even I could see he’s innocent. He begged for his life when I took the gun out; I think he actually wetted his pants… And you basically turned his flat upside down and didn’t find the book.”

“He’s hidden it somewhere else then! Think, John! What am I paying you for?!”

John cleared his throat. “Actually, you are not paying me at all. We share the rent and I buy most of the groceries and pay the cabs. Actually _I’m_ paying _you_...”

Sherlock rolled his eyes in that drama-queen-way John had learned to dislike over the past months. But it was amusing, too, no doubt about it. Something had changed about his friend and he had no idea what. “You are no help at all!” the detective accused, gesturing with both hands while more or less running around his chair.

“No. Shame on me,” John retorted dryly. Then he gave Sherlock an encouraging look. “Let’s just take our time and...”

“We don’t _have_ the time!” screeched Sherlock.

“What’s the fucking matter?! You never gave a fuck about your brother’s cases and all at once you behave as if the safety of the nation depended on that sodding book that...”

“I don’t give a damn about the nation!”

John sighed. “Who would have thought… What is it, then? Just some weird competition between you and your brother?” The strange relationship of the Holmes brothers would never cease to amaze him. There had to be some sort of affection but even a cat and a dog that really couldn’t stand each other behaved better than these super intelligent men whenever Mycroft met them.

Sherlock blushed. “Kind of. Not really. I must solve this case until...” He stopped abruptly when his phone signalised a text. He pulled it out and looked at the display, his shoulders slumping. “It’s too late,” he said darkly, falling into his chair.

“Too late for what?”

“Too late for me,” was the cryptic reply.

“What about the case?”

“Forget it,” Sherlock said in a graven voice.

John didn’t ask any further. He left the sulking detective behind to go and get some fresh air, preferably without a whining man-child that was wrecking his last nerve. Should he sort things out with his brother, whatever this was about. Sometimes it was better to not ask too many questions…

### Consequences

“I would have solved your stupid case, Mycroft!”

“A good evening to you as well, little brother. Give me your coat.”

“I would have!” Sherlock glowered at his brother while closing the door with his heel.

“Of course you would,” Mycroft soothed him; his tone only a tiny bit condescending.

“No need to send your bloody agents!” Sherlock shrugged off his Belstaff and basically threw it at his brother.

Mycroft caught it without flinching and hung it up. “They did the job quite well.”

“What do you reckon John thinks of me now?”

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. “What did you tell him?”

Sherlock snorted. “Nothing. Just that I needed to solve this case quickly. He was of no help.”

Mycroft relaxed. John didn’t know anything. If he had suspected that the doctor had got, well, suspicious, he would have removed him already. The little man was remarkably unobservant, thinking the Holmes brothers were still as at odds as they had been when he had come into Sherlock's life. Good for them… and for him. “Come into the living room. There’s a fire and a drink waiting for you.”

“Oh really? And that’s all that’s waiting for me, Mycroft?” Sherlock’s voice was strident.

Mycroft smiled. “All there is in the living room, yes.”

Sherlock fumed.

*****

“No. Not the clamps!”

Mycroft raised his eyebrows. “You know we have a deal.”

“Fuck your deal!” Sherlock glared at him.

Mycroft wasn’t impressed. “How shocking. I gave you plenty of hints but you were not able to solve my case in a suitable period of time. So now you have to face the consequences.”

“I loathe it!”

“No, you don’t.”

No, he didn’t. He just loathed _[lovely/sexy/big hung]_ arrogant big brothers who were so clever and gave their little brothers the stupidest cases nobody could have solved in time! He loathed the stirring of his cock when Mycroft presented the clamps with the horrible golden chain they were attached to – in the middle of this delicate thing a massive ‘M’. He loathed the shiver that brought goose bumps to his skin when Mycroft opened the buttons of his shirt. He loathed his submissive streak he had discovered so unexpectedly when they had become more than brothers a few months ago, which had brought him the most awesome orgasms. Dammit… He loved it. “I loathe it,” he hissed most unconvincingly.

“But my darling boy will let me have my way with him because he agreed to this,” Mycroft purred. “It’s so easy – you don’t solve the case in time, I can do what I want with you.” He proceeded to divest Sherlock of his trousers and pants.

Yes. That was the deal. He, being at Mycroft's mercy. Within limits, of course. Still… “It’s humiliating,” he mumbled.

“It is,” Mycroft crooned. “And you love being humiliated by me.” He helped Sherlock out of his socks, and then he began getting undressed as well.

He did… His darkest secret… He loved being submissive to his, gulp, master, and he loved being (man)handled by him. “I refuse the clamps,” he said stubbornly and crossed his arms over his naked chest.

Mycroft gave him a nasty grin and tickled him and Sherlock screeched and fought him but was being pinned onto the bed a moment later (and boy had he been surprised about how strong Mycroft actually was when he had first done that) and then the clamps were put in place. It stung and burned but of course it would be much worse when Mycroft would remove them again, letting the blood return into his abused little love buds. And that initial… “You are so vain,” he accused, looking at the golden ‘M’ and Mycroft smiled.

“I am, little brother. You are my property and between the two of us, I want you to show it.” His trousers and blue boxer briefs were neatly put on a chair.

“I am not!” Sherlock protested, half-heartedly. In fact he was. He was his brother’s property. And Mycroft was his.

“I want you on the floor. I want you to lick your way from my ankles to my crotch,” Mycroft, now as naked as he was, informed him.

Sherlock grimaced. “I won’t have any spit left. Your legs are damn long.”

“Yes, but that’s not the only thing about me that is very long.”

No objections here. That particular thing was a delight. So far it was mostly pointing downwards but that would change very soon. When he licked his brother’s _[beautiful]_ endless legs. Who got off on having his freckled legs licked? Well, Mycroft. And when he had worshipped the legs, he would be allowed to take care of this nice, long cock, and once he was to do this, his mouth would probably water again. But first…

Sherlock sighed and went to work.

*****

“Need some more water? Your tongue feels like sandpaper.”

Sherlock grimaced but took the bottle from his brother’s hand. “Doesn’t seem to bother you that much...” In fact Mycroft had been panting and moaning at his efforts when he had finally reached the inside of his right thigh after nibbling at his knee. His cock was fully erect now. He did like to watch Sherlock being his leg-licking slave but he did get aroused by his actions. He didn’t want Sherlock to take care of his feet though – both brothers Holmes were rather ticklish... They had tried this only once and then Sherlock had a bump in his chin where Mycroft had involuntarily kicked him...

Mycroft smiled. “Not much, no. But a bit more wetness would be welcome.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes but drank, and when Mycroft chuckled, he winked at him. “Okay then,” he said, sighing in mock exasperation. “Five more minutes and then I’ll get your cock between my teeth or I’ll leave,” he threatened – an empty threat as they both knew.

“I’d prefer if you did not use your teeth on it, brother mine,” Mycroft admonished him with a stern look, and Sherlock sighed again and gave the bottle back to him before he resumed his efforts – licking Mycroft's smooth, muscular thighs. His treadmill really paid out.

How a man so hirsute could have such hairless legs was beyond Sherlock – he had assumed often enough his brother shaved them. But if he did, he caught every single hair. In any way his skin was hairless and delicious, and Sherlock enjoyed worshipping it. But that was nothing compared to finally closing his lips around the wide crown of Mycroft's large cock. He sucked at it as if it would give him ambrosia, and he chuckled at the thought. Something would most certainly come out of it – in generous spurts.

“What’s so funny, slave boy?” Mycroft teased him, the smirk in his eyes unmistakable.

Sherlock was not in the condition to answer so he just rattled with his chest-chain a bit and went on sucking greedily.

“Oh, what a great cock-sucker you are, baby brother,” Mycroft crooned, his fingers pulling at Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock made a displeased little noise and was rewarded by a light pulling at the chain, which sent a fresh bolt of pleasurable pain through his abused little nipples. He would not be able to wear the clamps for much longer. He knew he could take them off anytime but he did want to show he could endure the discomfort through the entire procedure of getting his brother off.

Surprised, he found himself on his arse a moment later. “I don’t want to come like this,” Mycroft informed him. “Get on your knees.”

Sherlock was aware he was in for a rough ride. Mycroft's raspy voice and greedy eyes said it all. Excited (and, of course, hard as a rock) he arranged himself in the middle of the bed and he moaned when a sticky hand fingered his hole open none too gently but still on the right side of pain.

“Ready?” Mycroft hissed when he grabbed Sherlock's hips.

“Just get in,” Sherlock hissed back. He couldn’t wait to be split in two by the giant cock that was impatiently nudging against his lube-dripping hole. He groaned in both pain and delight when it slid home, and Mycroft stilled at once until Sherlock wiggled his arse to show him he was ready to be taken for a ride.

There was no explicit safeword. If Sherlock couldn’t take it, he just had to tell his brother to stop, and Mycroft would immediately retreat. Not that he had ever said this… Not just because of the never-ending competition between them – he just liked it hard…

And hard he got it. Mycroft, content that he could take it, was hammering into him as if it would be forbidden tomorrow (well…), groaning and shedding drops of sweat all over Sherlock's back. Sometimes he reached out to pull at the chain and Sherlock cursed him in a different language each time, making him chuckle and smack his arse as a response. It all ended as messy as it was to be expected. Sherlock released himself all over Mycroft's bed and Mycroft filled him with come to the hilt just seconds later. When he had pulled out, Sherlock grimaced at the semen that immediately dribbled out of his stretched hole but he let himself drop into their combined mess without paying any heed to it.

Mycroft took the clamps off and Sherlock hissed when the blood returned into them, making them burn and sting. He smiled when Mycroft kissed them better, repeatedly alternating between them, licking them with a very wet tongue.

Then the older man disappeared to return with two wet cloths, and they cleaned themselves up as much as possible. Sherlock knew Mycroft would take care of the sheets and linen; when his housekeeper showed up the next morning, there would be no traces of their naughty encounter.

When he had his breath back, he got up to get dressed again. With John waiting in 221b, he could not stay very long. Perhaps it was for the better. Who knew which strange habits he had when he was sleeping? Perhaps he would drool onto Mycroft's chest. Or Mycroft snored or farted in his sleep. No, it was better to not stay overnight…

Big brother accompanied him to the door, wearing his silky red robe. “Thanks for dropping by, brother,” he said, his hand on the small of Sherlock's back.

“I loathe you,” breathed Sherlock.

“Sorry what?” Mycroft asked with raised eyebrows.

“I love you, brother mine,” Sherlock said, nuzzling his face against Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft chuckled and rubbed his back with both hands. “That’s better. I love you, too. Can’t wait for the next case.”

Sherlock bit his chin. “Next time I’ll solve it in time. And then you’ll wear a collar and be my good dog.”

“Deal. But we both know you won’t succeed.”

Sherlock snorted and received a stinging blow to his bottom. He glowered at Mycroft and then claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss, which was passionately returned.

When he left a few minutes later, his nipples were still stinging and his arse felt hot, but his heart was light and happy. He liked this deal. And he loved big brother.


End file.
